


My Brother's Keeper

by killerweasel



Series: My Brother's Keeper [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

Title: My Brother's Keeper  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hannibal Chau, Fang, Murray Chau  
Word Count: 630  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [crowtoed](http://crowtoed.tumblr.com), [so-i-did-this-thing](http://so-i-did-this-thing.tumblr.com/), and [the-oxford-english-fangeek](http://the-oxford-english-fangeek.tumblr.com/) and is inspired by [this post](http://crowtoed.tumblr.com/post/100375946866/murray).  
Summary: Hannibal has a younger brother.

 

"Boss?" Fang enters Hannibal's office warily. Through the closed door she'd heard Hannibal yelling and then the sound of things being thrown around or smashed. "Everything okay?"

"I just got off the phone with my mother. My brother Murray will be here in three days." Hannibal takes a long drink from the bottle of whiskey he's holding. "He burned down the antiques store I set up for him last month."

"Did he do it to cash in on the insurance policy?" Stepping gingerly around the remains of a broken Kaiju statue, Fang leans against the wall. "There had to be quite a bit of money in that place."

"More money than I care to think about right now." He sighs, sitting back in his chair. "Apparently, there was a spider floating in the toilet. Murray took a can of hairspray and proceeded to spray the hell out of the spider in order to kill it. When that didn't work, he decided he should light the hairspray on fire. He also caught the toilet paper on fire, which dropped off the holder, rolled across the floor, and through the doorway. The flaming toilet paper then set a rug on fire. "

Fang bites her lip to keep from laughing. She waits a moment before clearing her throat. "He sounds like my cousin Hui."

"Was that the one who drove his car through the front window of the dumpling place because he forgot to put it in reverse?" Fang nods. "We should never let the two of them meet. They would somehow manage to wipe out humanity faster than the Kaiju."

Hannibal's cell begins to ring. He glances at the number, pinches the bridge of his nose, and reaches for it. "Damn it, that's Murray. We're going to have to find him something he can't destroy, Fang. Everything he touches always turns to shit." He swears under his breath before answering. "Murray. Ma told me about the fire. Did you get hurt? The store's not important; you're what really matters."

Fang backs out of the room, closing the door behind her.

\---

Hannibal stares at his brother for so long Murray starts to fidget from foot to foot. "Murray, what the fuck are you wearing? You look like a pimp from a bad porno."

"You don't like it?" Murray looks down at his crushed velvet purple suit. The pockets, collar, and cuffs are lined with a fake leopard print. "You remember Vinnie Delgatta? His uncle Tony is a tailor. I showed him one of your commercials and he made this for me. It cost more than I was expecting, but he said I would really stand out."

"You certainly do." Hannibal shakes his head. "Tomorrow, you're going to go see my guy."

"Ira, I don't have the money for another suit." Grabbing his suitcase from the ground, he follows Hannibal towards the waiting limo. Hannibal suddenly stops walking and Murray narrowly avoids crashing into his back. "Why'd you stop?"

Hannibal turns around. He raises his glasses up and waits for his brother to meet his gaze. "You can't call me that here." Hannibal's voice is softer than usual and Murray has to lean closer to hear him. "My name is Hannibal."

"Oh." Murray flinches when he sees Hannibal's ruined eye. "I won't do it again."

"Try not to." He gives Murray a small smile and then lowers his glasses down again. Hannibal throws an arm around Murray's shoulder. "Come on. The sooner we get you settled, sooner we can grab something to eat. There's this little restaurant down the road from my place. They make some of the best spicy noodles in the world."

"I'm sorry about the antiques store. You know how I am about spiders." Murray shivers.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
